1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data processing and, more specifically, to analyzing mobile-device location histories to characterize consumer behavior.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advertisers (or merchants or providers of services more generally, like government agencies) are often interested in understanding the journey of the consumer (or other user) that leads to a particular event, e.g., the consumer deciding to purchase a good or service, visit some place (like a brick and mortar store), or acquire some trait that leads to purchasing, like acquiring a hobby or other interest. In particular, advertisers often wish to know where the consumers go and what they do before and after they visit a place of business and either buy their product or procure their service. Such information is often valuable for targeting advertisements, merchandising, and planning.